My Mortal Obsession
by MelMat
Summary: Mello finds his everything in the form of a mortal man named Matt. Short and to the point summary.


_**Disclaimer:Mello and Matt belong to Death Note creators, Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obat**_

* * *

A/N: This was re-worked to be in Mello first person POV. It might read a little weird to you as it was sort of odd for me as I do not usually write in first person. *haha* This was originally written a few years ago in het form, before wondering how it would read in the realm of MxM. And Mello's part was a female- but the attitude and the way the character presented itself was so Mello to me, and that is why he got the part he did.

Written to Corrupt by Depeche Mode

Warning: This does contain sexual themes, but not as explicit as you are use to getting from me.

Oh, and it was pointed out to me by someone this fic is slightly Anne Rice "Interview with a Vampire-ish" but oh well. I love her work! *haha*

* * *

**Scene Set Up- **

**A prim dressed man sitting on a black velvet settee with a glass of red whine. He is dressed in a black suit, hair golden as the sun and effortlessly perfect, with eyes so blue they could pierce the very soul.**

**-MxM-**

I watched the beautiful man before me. My wretched blood feeding on his innocent soul, killing all that is human in him. I heard him calling to me, needing me, but right now I could not help him. What I am, you need not want to be. Some mortals play it, some think they know it, and most make their own assumptions. None know the truth. I am a horrid creature, cursed by an eternal life, born to consume all that is pure. I am a killer. I sit and watch, with no remorse, his body, his pain- only to smile with the fact he is mine now. Oh, who is him, you might have asked? I do not think I owe you a name. Come and sit, and I will tell you a little story of how I met the man who changed everything for me. ***pats settee* **Oh, do come and sit my dear, I shalt not harm you.

**(Thoughts travel back in time a few days prior)**

I found him walking on a desolate street in Winchester one night. I stood, in the shadows, but was instantly drawn to know him. Why, you ask? That is no importance, nor a need. Just know he drew me to him. He had flowers in his hand, maybe for a lover. I did not know. I did not care. He was looking down at the cobblestone street as I approached him unknowingly, and ran into me, dropping his bouquet. I reached down and picked the flowers up.

"Oh, excuse me, I do apologize." He said with a charming smile.

I stared at him. I could hear his heart racing faster, as he looked at me. I handed the flowers to him. "Mello Keehl." I told him as his hand brushed against mine.

"T-thank you" He replied. "Matt Jeevas- and pleasure to met your acquaintance."

"Pleasure is all mine." I said cordially. My very being was already playing with him. He didn't know whether he wanted to stay in my presence or to leave.

"Headed home, are we?" I asked. "Lucky woman to have a man who would bring her such exquisite roses." I added as my fingers played with the red tips of the petals, then gazed at him.

He stated in a shy voice, "yes"

The young man was nervous and with good reason. If he only knew who, no what I was. I bid him a good night and started to walk away. I looked behind my shoulder and he was still standing there, watching me leave. I knew in some way I had him, I could've had him in my home, pleasing him but this wasn't the time. I didn't want a play toy for the night. I wanted him to really want me, to crave me. I could wait.

Yet, I found myself unable to resist following him home. I saw his life- his house, his wife. I felt nothing for the fact, I knew I would take this all away from him. He would belong to me. I saw him look behind himself, before stepping inside, like if he sensed I was there, but never knew. I smiled. I had never had this feeling, this want to have an eternal partner. I loved being alone, to play my games of death upon the unsuspecting. They looked hopeless in knowing what was going to happen, right before I made my move. I love the feel of draining them. I licked my lips at the thought. I just realized how hungry I'd grown.

**( An hour later, back in the city area, my townhouse)**

I smiled seductively and he was at my beck and call. Some mortals are so easy I thought to myself, almost wanting to laugh, but had to admit he was cute. What could I say, if my food does not look good I do not want to eat it. Would you? My hand dragged along his lower back. He turned to me, his eyes were bright, little did he know it wouldn't be long before they were lifeless. I asked him if he would some company. He was all to happy to oblige. It wasn't long before we returned to my house. I turned to him approaching him, grabbing his tie, and pulling him closer. He felt the coolness of my hands as I ripped it away from his neck, buttons of his shirt went flying. My lips sinfully attacking his soft neck as my nails raked across his chest. His moans were short lived as my fangs drove into him. He gave me the cry I wanted, the kind I loved to get. He was no match for me , as he tried to struggle. I drank the mortal, not my favorite year, but he would do. I held him up until I was done. Then let him drop where he stood, licking my lips. I felt better and began to cleaned up my** *laughs*** dinner mess.

It wasn't long before he invaded my thoughts and I found myself at his house, in his room. I just watched as he slept, her cradled in his arms. I stood next to his bed, my hand reached out to him. I dared not touch. His mahogany red hair covered part of his face, which had a smile on it. I wondered what he was dreaming about, or was he just that beautiful? I stayed there until I knew I could no longer.

.

.

.

The day came and went as I slumbered, only to awake for the glory of night to reigned again. There was nothing out of the ordinary. I watched his walk home, flowers for the little woman as I presumed, like he did every night. It almost made me laugh, but instead just left a bad taste in my mouth. I stayed my distance. She met him at the door like last night, but tonight she jumped into his arms, legs wrapping around his waist. The kiss was more physical than last night. I just smiled thinking she better enjoy while she can. I made my way in, I could hear the two of them, the darkness helped me. I watched him make love to her. I saw the kisses down her body, the way he touched her thighs, licked and bit at her nipples. I saw her back arch as his cock pushed into her. I felt her sweet release like it was my own. That was the moment I decided to go further, to enter his dreams. I needed him sooner then I thought. He would become mine, my love, my eternal.

"**COME TO ME…." my voice called to him.**

He shot up for his slumber, breathing hard-like if he saw a ghost. It was dark but I saw his face and now mine was fresh in his mind. His wife asked if him if he were alright, and all I could do was smile.

"Stupid mortal woman, it is you that will not be alright." I laughed as the hatred they would never see flashed in my eyes.

He would never admit to her, that he had been dreaming of someone he'd only met a day ago and a man no doubt.

.

.

.

I saw him again the next night. He smiled at me, as he walked up to me, flowers in hand. "We keep running into each other, It seems a fated friendship." He said so innocently. "Wouldn't you agree?" He gave a small smile, and why would he think anything differently.

I asked him if he wanted to stop by my place for a drink, that I had an old bottle of scotch I'd been meaning to open. I know it was daring, but worth a try. He was hesitant I could feel it as I looked at him with seemingly cold calculated eyes, but there was a burning in them still. I could see his weakness.

He sat rather comfortable at the table, as I made my way around. My hand brushed his neck as I walked behind him, setting the glasses and bottle on the table . I leaned over him, whispered "I knew you would come home with me one day, Mail."

He jumped out of his seat at the sound of his real name. I laughed. He was so beautiful. I just wanted to take him and make him mine right then and there. My body craved his. I walked up to him, telling him not to look so afraid off me. That tonight he will enter a world he has never thought existed. I would guide him into forever. My hand slipped behind his neck, pulling him to me. His warm body, breath, and fragile heartbeat. I felt it all as I kissed him, he was sweet, so God damned intoxicating sweet. He didn't pull away, instead he pressed in further. I thought to myself this was going to be easier then I thought. I found myself against the side wall. His hands caressing my side. I shoved him away. I am not one to be dominated and pushed him towards the table. It shifted hard into the wall as I leaned into kiss him again, unknowingly sliding him onto the table. The more I gave, the more he returned.

His hand tangled in my hair, raw sexual energy flowed between us. I loved ever second of it. It was heated passion unveiled. I don't know how, but soon we were naked in my bed, which was strange as I've never allowed a mortal into it before. I studied him, his sole intent was to please me and I knew then that my choice had been correct. I wanted him to stay with me forever as his tongue slid down my cock, taking me into a warm bliss. His mouth was so sinful, milking my desires from me and leaving his, yet to be fulfilled.

He pulled me unto his lap, his eyes roaming my body. He smiled as his hands caressed my cool skin, sending chill bumps all over his.

"You're still so cold-" He stated. " Maybe I need to try harder to warm you."

His hands cupped my ass and instinctively I moved up on my knees, looking down at him. I felt him playing with me, teasing my most intimate place but I wanted it now.

"I-I ne-" I started to beg. How was that possible, I never begged for anything-I just take.

He thrust upward as he pushed me down. I screamed out in shear pleasure as I took all of him deep inside me. The movements were hard and fast. A primal urge for us both, yet he had no clue how this would end for him. My passion let loose as we rolled around in silky sheets. It felt so damn good, his nails digging into my skin. His moans of pleasure ringing through my ears. I was found, I am alive for the first time since my mortal death centuries ago. All because of this one man. I buried my face into his crook of his neck waiting for the perfect time. I could feel him getting close. I kissed and nipped at the soft flesh, testing in a teasing way. I had to have him, I couldn't let him leave. I needed him. My fangs came out, burying deep into him. I couldn't help it, the need overwhelmed me. I cried out a muffled plea for him to forgive me as his orgasm over-flowed like a breaking dame, filling my body, making the senses I thought were long dormant explode deep inside.

I took what I needed from him, and gave him myself- my blood.

""Do not fear, You are now mine.." I told him, brushing the damp red strand from his face.

He was weak, yet looked at me wanting more. A little of my blood remained on his lips. I backed away from him, waiting for the transition to start. It wasn't long before pain racked through his body.

"It has begun" I said softly as I turned to leave him. Even the cold hearted creature I've become would not allow me to watch what I had done to him.

And now I sit here and wait- telling you a story of how I found my eternal, and took everything away from him…Not that I care, I have him now.

Oh, and about the little woman, she will never even miss him.

Why, you wonder?

***evil laugh* **She was breakfast..

**-MxM-**


End file.
